1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar signal generator, and more particularly, to a tracking radar signal generator which simulates a signal transmitted from a tracking radar to a radar controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical radar system, a radar controller receives target data from a tracking radar and processes and displays the received data. In the development of the radar controller, the target data from the tracking radar is required to adapt the system to the environment. Therefore, it is difficult to develop or test a tracking algorithm of the radar controller if the tracking radar is not developed. Furthermore, to develop a more accurate tracking algorithm of the radar controller, various possible environments should be assumed and then the tracking algorithm of the radar controller should be developed and verified with respect to the target under each environment.
The following patents each disclose features in common with the present invention but do not teach or suggest the specifics of the tracking radar signal generator of the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,196 to Thomas et al., entitled Radar Target Simulator, U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,840 to Cronyn, entitled Low Cost Radar Target Simulator For Remote Radar Testing, U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,244 to Scribner et al., entitled Moving Target Simulator, U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,123 to Hegarty et al., entitled Range Simulator For Providing A Controlled Delay Between An Input Trigger And An Output Pulse, U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,574 to Douglas, entitled Radar Rangemark Calibrator, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,502 to Susie, entitled Digitally Controlled Signal Simulator, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,300 to Gouley, entitled Device For Simulating The Locating Signals Of An ILS Beacon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,357 to Schaaf et al., entitled Radar Clutter Simulator, U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,463 to Vencel et al., entitled Radar Return Signal Simulator, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,521 to Jensen et al., entitled Simulator Of Radar Return Signals From An Accelerating Target.